


Ah

by xiundles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: Life Imitates Art





	Ah

“L-Luhan” he gasped between short breaths, trying to not give to the boy’s hands and mouth as he felt and licked away. “Luhan what’s that?” Minseok gently pushed the boy away, pointing over to a mysterious jar on the table all by itself.  
Luhan glanced at the jar and smirked, “You’ll see, I brought you here for a reason.” He replies moving his hands to strip Minseok of his articles.  
Minseok felt confused, but eager. He mentioned something about ‘spicing it up’ recently and Luhan went to work immidiately. He must’ve found something new for their sex life. Minseok decided not to question it and gave into his touch, grabbing and pulling at every part of Luhan he could.  
After Minseok was completely nude, he huffed, “Why are you still clothed?”  
“Sorry, got a little distracted.” Luhan chuckled, biting his lip while beholding his boyfriend in his bare glory.  
Minseok lightly slapped his arm and readjusted himself on the dining table.  
“So why do you want to fuck here exactly?” Minseok asked.  
Luhan stripped his shirt and left it at that, leaving Minseok confused again. He reached for the jar and revealed itself. A jar of peanut butter.  
“Luhan. What the hell.” Minseok sighed, folding his arms at the other standing ahead.  
“It’ll feel good I’m telling you, I read about it online.” Luhan defended, screwing off the top.  
“What are you going to do exactly?”  
Luhan lifted a hand to Minseok’s jaw and gave his cheek a little rub with his thumb, “Trust me okay?”  
Minseok couldn’t resist his charm and gave in again, “Ok... don’t make it weird I’m already hard...”  
That made Luhan smile.  
Luhan used the same hand and slid it to Minseok’s chest and down more in admiration before letting go and refocusing on the jar.  
He lifted a leg on the table and signaled Minseok to move back too, leaving him sat crisscross applesauce while Luhan hovered over him on his knees.  
He set the lid down and grabbed a glob of the nutty spread and ran it down Minseok’s shoulder and to his forearm, tracing the remains along his wrist.  
Minseok gasped at the touch but didn’t reject it, intrigued by the feeling.  
Luhan smeared it around his arm and hand, eventually coating the whole thing. Minseok felt sticky in the best way possible.  
Luhan took the nutted hand into his and licked up the limb, leaving peanut butter kisses along his clavical. Minseok caved and moaned softly, too turned on my the experience.  
Luhan repeated the action on the paralleled arm, sucking on his coated fingers with a lustful gaze dead in his eyes, leaving Minseok a very turned on mess.  
He grabbed more and coated along his torso, sliding it along his back as it smoothly coated him the delicious brown. He slid it up and down his neck, eating him up as his coated his face, rubbing it in circles on his cheeks and licking it up and down while Minseok fell apart beneath him. Luhan scooted closer and Minseok lied down on the table all covered and nutty.  
Luhan globbed more on his hand and rubbed it between his hands before coating his hips, missing the leaking member as he moved his attention to his soft thighs. He slid the coated thigh on his shoulder sucked off the spread as he lathered him more. He dropped the thigh for the other and coated the other calf with his spare hand, making sure to cover him good.  
When he got to his feet Minseok lost it, nearly cumming at the sensation of Luhan’s tongue sliding up his sole.  
He placed his peanut fingers inbetween his toes and squeezed, smirking at the noises Minseok made.  
He went back up to his face and coated his hands again, running the smooth substance through his hair, slicking it back. Luhan coated his whole face, pinching and rubbing at his ears too. He pulled Minseok’s lip down and rubbed it all over his small mouth, then aggressively kissing him while Minseok whined and grabbed at him for more.  
Luhan finally globbed more on and jerked Minseok’s erect cock in the butter, slowly rubbing him and using his thumb to circle the head, Minseok whimpered and moaned as his orgasm approached.  
Luhan went faster, moving to Minseok’s neck to lap up more of him.  
Minseok couldn’t believe what was happening, the feeling of being messy and sticky wasn’t at all what he thought would make him this way. Being usually clean and neat as a pin, he finally found his biggest weakness. He felt so needy and thrusted into Luhan’s buttered hand hard while he whined and whimpered for his release.  
Right as was about to Minseok come, Luhan went to his ear and whispered in his most serious tone  
“Does it feel good?”  
“Ah”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this I HAD TO OKAY! If you want more vine fics please let me know I had way too much fun writing this, and if so, what vines?  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shinjibe)


End file.
